


Hate

by vera_est



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джексон и его отношение к жизни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fond of these two togheter so much!

Как же сильно он его ненавидит! Наверное, нет в мире чувства сильнее и глубже. Ненавидит за глупую улыбку, за смешинки в глазах, за бесконечный оптимизм и несмолкающий трёп. За то, что Стайлзу не нужно всеобщее одобрение, за то, что он может оставаться самим собой, корчить рожицы, безуспешно заигрывать с самой крутой девушкой школы и не запариваться по этому поводу. Аутсайдер Стайлз, вечно сидящей на скамейке запасных, нелепый Стайлз, смешной Стайлз… Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз…  
У него было то, что Джексон никак не мог себе позволить: возможность проиграть, чего-то не уметь или не знать. Те немногие друзья, которые его окружали, любили Стайлза просто так, без особой причины. Джексону же, чтобы не разочаровать родителей, чтобы завоевать их любовь, приходилось всегда и во всем быть первым. Выворачиваться наизнанку и побеждать.  
Это выводило из равновесия, бесило до зубного скрежета и мушек перед глазами. Хотелось что-нибудь сломать о голову ублюдка, чтобы перестал так улыбаться. Жгучая ревность с примесью чего-то ещё, особенного терпкого накрывала с головой, стоило только им с маленьким гаденышем пересечься. Почему у Стайлза это все было, а у него нет? Разве справедливо, честно, вот так… когда будто невозможно разорвать кокон одиночества, сплетённый собственными руками? Когда нужно следить за каждым словом, взглядом, чтобы ненароком не сделать чего-то такого, что разрушит годами создаваемый образ. Рвать с корнем связующие нити между ним и остальными. Не чувствовать, не ощущать.  
Иногда Джексон срывался, давая волю чувствам и кулакам. Дэнни неодобрительно качал головой, когда замечал разбитые в кровь костяшки, но ничего не говорил. Он, единственный, наверное, понимал Джексона, лучше, чем он себя сам. Не задавал лишних вопросов, но в тоже время, всегда был рядом, когда Джексону нужно было выговориться. Такое, правда, случалось редко, если совсем точно, то почти никогда. Джексону хватало знать, что есть человек, готовый его выслушать.  
Но Дэнни нельзя было рассказать, про душащие его чувства. Он бы точно не понял, если бы узнал, как сильно Джексон жаждал придушить Стайлза. Сдавить руками горло со всей силы и не отпускать, пока глаза Стилински не потухнут окончательно, утратив жизнь. Джексону казалось, что тогда ему точно станет легче, исчезнут мелькавшие в голове образы, преследующие его в ночных кошмарах. Перестанет отдаваться болью в груди каждый раз, когда Скотт, твою мать, МакКол хлопал Стайлза по плечу или хватал его за руку. Не будет так противно и гадко от осознания собственного позора.  
Джексон не мог ни убить Стайлза, ни полюбить его. Так что ему оставалось болтаться где-то посередине и мучиться.  
Ему оставалось только ненавидеть.


End file.
